The disclosure concerns flow control valves and pressure-limiting valves. The datasheet “LUDV control block in sandwich plate design M7-25” by Bosch Rexroth AG (order number RE 64297, issue June 2012), discloses a hydraulic valve block. This has an LS line which can be connected to a separate flow control valve and to a separate pressure-limiting valve.